sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dusty Drake (album)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Country | length = | label = Warner Bros. Nashville | producer = Billy Crain Paul Worley Clarke Schleicher | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} | rev2 = Country Standard Time | rev2Score = Country Standard Time review | rev3 = Billboard | rev3Score = favorable | noprose = yes }} Dusty Drake is the self-titled debut album of American country music artist Dusty Drake. Released in 2003 (see 2003 in country music), it is also his only studio album to be released. The tracks "And Then", "One Last Time", and "Smaller Pieces" were all released as singles, peaking at #57, #26, and #50, respectively, on the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts that year.Billboard - 10 Feb 2007 - Page 91 "Previously, Drake charted four singles on Warner Bros., most notably a No. 26 peak with "One Last Time" in the June 7, 2003, issue" The album itself reached #30 on the Top Country Albums charts, and #22 on Top Heatseekers. "The Hard Way" was covered by John Waite on his 2006 album Downtown: Journey of a Heart. After the release of this album, Drake issued a fourth single for Warner Bros., entitled "I Am the Working Man". This single failed to reach Top 40, however, and Drake was dropped from Warner Bros. in 2004. Although he recorded a second album for Big Machine Records in 2007, it was never released (although its lead-off single "Say Yes" charted in the Top 40). "One Last Time" is a memorial to the passengers on the planes of 9/11.Sara E. Quay, Amy M. Damico September 11 in Popular Culture: A Guide 2010 p.296 Track listing #"Too Wet to Plow" (Ron Harbin, Dusty Drake, Jerry Vandiver) - 3:26 #"Not Bad for a Good Ole Boy" (Wayne Womack, Drake, Kerry Kurt Phillips) - 3:42 #"Smaller Pieces" (Harbin, Drake, Kerry Kurt Phillips) - 3:24 #"One Last Time" (Phillips, Patrick Jason Matthews) - 3:47 #"Going on Eighteen" (Michael P. Heeney, Casey Beathard) - 4:31 #"The Hard Way" (Al Anderson, Bob DiPiero, Jeffrey Steele) - 4:31 #"Just Can't Take a Train" (Trey Bruce) - 5:14 #"The Wish" (Frank Highland, Aaron Sain, Drake) - 4:08 #"And Then" (Bob Feldman, Robert Vega, Ray Vega) - 3:40 #"Ain't Nobody's Business" (Billy Crain, Drake) - 3:55 #"Radio" (Greg Johnson, Drake) - 3:08 Personnel *J. T. Corenflos – electric guitar *Billy Crain – electric guitar, acoustic guitar, percussion *Melodie Crittenden – background vocals *Ray "Chip" Davis – background vocals *Dusty Drake – lead vocals, background vocals *Dan Dugmore – steel guitar *Stuart Duncan – fiddle *Buddy Emmons – steel guitar *Owen Hale – drums *Camille Harrison – background vocals *Aubrey Haynie – fiddle *Gregory Hicks – background vocals *Wes Hightower – background vocals *Jim Hoke – penny whistle *Troy Johnson – background vocals *John Mock – penny whistle *Greg Morrow – drums *Gordon Mote – keyboards *Steve Nathan – piano, Hammond B-3 organ, synthesizer, Wurlitzer *Alison Prestwood – bass guitar *Michael Rhodes – bass guitar *Tom Roady – percussion *Scotty Sanders – steel guitar *Russell Terrell – background vocals *Biff Watson – acoustic guitar *Glenn Worf – bass guitar *Paul Worley – acoustic guitar *Jonathan Yudkin – fiddle, violin, viola, cello Chart performance References Category:2003 debut albums Category:Dusty Drake albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Paul Worley